


Under the dark moon

by Chrissiethecupcake



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Betrayal, First real time at yaoi, It's Aerrow, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Original Character(s), Post-Betrayal, some nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissiethecupcake/pseuds/Chrissiethecupcake
Summary: Betrayal is a hard thing to deal with. Betrayed by those who is supposed to be on the side of right is worse. Arrow learns that when the Council finds out he slept with the Dark Ace on his eighteenth birthday and he secretly had a relationship with the Dark Ace for a year and a half.And all hell breaks loose when Dark Ace finds out. Now he must help Arrow heal and protect his younger lover with the help of Aerrow's old cell mate and new friend, Luna.However when a new evil steps forward more about Luna surfaces and a woman is after Luna and Aerrow. Who is the mystery woman and why does she want Luna and Aerrow.





	1. Betrayal and a new friend

Aerrow laid snuggled up against the Dark Ace, still sleepy from just slipping into consciousness. He had turned eighteen and had finally slept with lover. Sadly he knew he couldn't stay and slipped from the warm bed to put on his clothes. He heard Dark Ace moaned. 

"Leaving already?"

Aerrow nodded sadly. Oh he longed to stay but he knew he couldn't. He was already pushing the it. Sure Master Cyclonis probably knew and figured Aerrow would join eventually, but the council wasn't so understanding when it came to the matter a of the heart. 

"I have to. If I don't return to the Condor soon..." 

Aerrow didn't finish. He didn't have to. He knew he would be used as bait for his lover. However it was a risk he was willing to take. 

The lovers took their time getting dressed and saying their farewell, promising to meet again as soon as possible. Dark Ace watched Aerrow fly off. He wanted to fly after him but couldn't. As he flew home, a bad feeling in stomach began to spread and it never went away. 

Meanwhile, Aerrow was smiling. Then it happened. He was caught by the Council'so personal spies, sripped of everything, and thrown in prison. It had been so fast he barely processed anything. He could hear Piper scream and Junko cry sadly. However the worse of it all was his worse fear, he would be bait for the Dark Ace. 

It wasn't until he woke in prison didn't he think it was a dream. He looked around. Simple cot under him and one across from him, a girl sleeping on top. Aerrow sat up and stretched before studying his cell mate. She had to be about sixteen but it was hard to tell with all the dirt and grim that covered her skin. Her black hair was long and tangled. It was impossible to know her eye color. 

"What am I going to do?" Aerrow asked out loud to himself.  
"Shut up for starters," a female voiced replied. 

The girl sat up and glared at Aerrow with violet eyes. Aerrow rubbed his neck, embarrassed. 

"Sorry I woke you. I'm Aerrow," he said.  
"Luna. Look here knight boy. No cares who were. Only what you did. And let me know if anyone harasses you. I hurt enough guards that they'll me alone and I ain't about to loose a cell mate," she said. 

Aerrow blinked. He was in a cell with a dangerous person, but Luna looked so tiny and harmless. Looks could be deceiving. He also decided it would be best to stay on Luna's good side. For his own sake and maybe get an alley until he could get out and get Dark Ace.


	2. let hell break loose

A week. That's how long it took for Dark Ace to find Aerrow. He took everything for him to not go and slaughter that damn Council. Oh he get his revenge in due time. But for now his sights were set on a small prison outside of Atmosia. Oh it was going to burn. 

Master Cyclonis wasn't pleased but allowed the mission to take place. Dark Ace was in change naturally. He was colder than usual and barked out orders. All guards were to be killed. Only the Prison Warden was to be taken alive. The prisoners were to be offered a choice: join the Talon army or die in prison. 

"Sir! Target up ahead!" a Talon said, saluting.  
"Good. Everyone, get ready. We depart in ten," Dark Ace said coldly and headed to his skimmer. 

It was far too easy. The fools actually thought they were ready. Not when Dark Ace brought hell with him. Getting the keys was beyond easy and so was finding Aerrow. The prison mates pointed him to the right cell but they seemed afraid, warning him about Aerrow's cell mate. The Dark Ace brushed off the warning, so he was surprised when found a girl just younger than Aerrow beside his lover trying to help him. She only glanced at Dark Ace as he walked up to the cell. 

"You're here for Aerrow. He talked a lot about you," she said. 

The Dark Ace unlocked the cell and entered. Aerrow was lying on his cot with a damp cloth on his forehead. Bandages were wrapped around his arms and legs. 

"Guards did this. We're treated as dogs here. He needs proper medical attention," the girl said.  
"You're one of the ancient clans. Why are you here and not being worshipped by the Council?"  
"Because I'm a ward of the state and because I almost set the building on fire when I was fourteen. Been here three years. And the name is Luna."

The Dark Ace swooped up Aerrow who moaned. He existed the cell with Luna behind him. It was clear she was not leaving Aerrow's side until she saw fit. She only stopped to steal a knife off one of the guards and cut her long, matted hair off. 

Once the Dark Ace returned to the ship the prison was let ablaze. The former prisoners cheered. Luna nodded and smirked. Thankfully the guards had taken her necklace. The Dark Ace ordered it to be returned to her. Luna thanked him and put her necklace on. The charm was a dragon circled around a crystal. It was the only thing her mother had left her. 

Once in Cyclonia, the prisoners were taken to get cleaned up and set set to be trained as soldiers. Those who wouldn't would be factory workers. The Dark Ace took Luna with him. Luna took advantage of being allowed a hot shower and even new clothes. While the Dark Ace reported to Cyclonis, Luna stayed with Aerrow and helped the doctor, filling him in on everything that she knew of. The doctor shook his head in disgust. Luna couldn't blame him. 

When the Dark Ace returned, he had food. Simple things was easy on the stomach but at least it tasted good. Luna slowly ate, enjoying the food and not to make herself sick. That night neither her or the Dark Ace were got munch sleep, both staying up to keep an eye on Aerrow who didn't wake up.


End file.
